Hoshi Hoshi no Mi
Introduction The Hoshi Hoshi no Mi is a paramecia class devil fruit that was eaten by Marshall D. Michael. Appearance The appearance of this fruit before it was eaten is unknown. Usage The Hoshi Hoshi no Mi turns the user into a "living star human". It gives the user the powers and properties of a star. The user can build up his kinetic energy in his body and turn himself into a shooting star that can crash into enemies or obstacles in an explosion. This technique also offers limited flight capabilities. When the user uses this technique as well as certain others his body glows bright red like a star. The user can raise their body heat to match that of a star's temperature. The user can even release this energy in either beams or waves on their opponent from their hands. In addition to the aforementioned abilities the fruit also grants limited logia properties as well such as limited intangibility which only can be used as long as the user has energy. Strengths What are the greatest benefits that this Devil Fruit gives to the user? What advantages does the user get from eating this particular Devil Fruit, that makes him/her special when compared to an ordinary person? Weaknesses The energy contained within the users body is not infinite. As the user releases more energy from their body or when their body temperature decreases so too does their energy, stamina, and endurance. Other than that the user suffers from standard devil fruit weaknesses. Attacks General Quasar: Michael releases a concentrated spiral like wave of fire much like how a dragon would breathe fire from his palms that envelops his enemies and burns them. The temperature of the flames varies depending on what he chooses it to be. This attack is very powerful being able to melt through metal quickly and the force of the blast itself is strong enough to knock back many foes even if it doesn't hit them. This move releases about 10% of Michael's total energy before the time skip, however after the time skip this technique takes up only 5% of his total energy. This attack functions like a solar flare does. Comet Punch: Michael builds up energy (both kinetic and heat) in his fists and launches a melee of punches at his opponents in about a few seconds. The punches are strong and hot enough to break through steel and fast enough to be almost completely invisible to the naked eye. The fists travel as fast as falling meteors and hit just about as hard. This technique is due in part to Michaels physical body and mostly to his powers.This technique takes up about 3% of Michael's total energy. Comet Missile: This technique is the same as Comet Punch however this technique uses more energy and was developed for fighting multiple opponents at a distance. While punching the air Michael releases energy much like he does for his General Quasar move except that he releases them from his closed fists and he only releases slight amounts of energy in short bursts with every thrust he makes. the magma balls that are created from this technique go flying straight into his enemies also since they don't contain much heat energy they partially cool and harden turning them into actual miniature meteorites. Meteor Mash: This technique is basically the same technique as Comet Punch except the technique is imbued with Busoshoku Haki. More attacks to come. Trivia Tell us fun facts about your Devil Fruit. External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page. Category:One Dream Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Maxr7